Harry's Night
by Zeromaru Chaos Mode
Summary: A brief little one-shot which has a sequel. Harry ponders the events of the end of OoTP and comes to a realization that unlocks...something, inside him. Originally created as an essay for a 9th grade project.


****

Harry Potter

And the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter thirty-nine: Epilogue

It's been two weeks since Harry Potter had left Hogwarts. And once again, like the end of his fourth year, he was imbued with a deep sense of despair. For at the end of THIS year, he lost his Godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius Black was a criminal on the run from wizarding law…at least…that's what most thought. Few knew he was truly framed for the deaths of Lilly and James Potter, Harry's parents. Despair wasn't the only thing Harry felt. He also felt anger. Anger at Sirius for leaving him; anger at himself, for falling for Voldemort's trick. Anger at Dumbledore for keeping him in the dark about his destiny. But most of all anger at Bellatrix Lestrange for being the one who killed Sirius. He remembered how he tried to make her pay…by attempting the pain spell: _Crucio. _Needless to say, it didn't work the way he wanted it to. Once again, he escaped Voldemort with little more outside injuries than a few cuts. Some would say he was lucky to be alive. If he heard that, he'd probably cast a stunning spell on them. There was one other thing he was angry about. His own stupidity. He nearly got his best friends killed that year, pulling that stunt.

__

Ron…Hermione…Neville…Luna…Ginny…

Ginny…

It was that name…Ginny…the youngest Weasley. His best friend's sister. He was worried the most about her. He wasn't sure why, but he felt his stomach flutter when he thought of her.

__

When the bloody hell did this happen? Sure in her first year she had a crush on me…but she's my best friend's little sister…and even if she wasn't, she's dating Dean…I think… I like Cho…right? Crap…I don't know anymore…

The two of them, Harry and Ginny had started writing to each other, and it was one of her letters that sparked this question.

**__**

Dear Harry,

You had better not be blaming yourself for Sirius' death. I know it hurts, and I'm sure I'll never know exactly how much. Just know that I'm here for you, we all are. Mum's begging Dumbledore to let you come over soon. I miss you…we all do. There's been no news about V-Vol-Voldemort, (haha! I said it!) And if there were, you know we'd tell you. Don't want a repeat of last year do we? Anyway, Ron's busy pining over Hermione. I swear, he'd better just ask her out straight away, cause if I have to hear him complain about "how annoying she is" I'm gonna hex him. Dean sends his regards…(lousy little…) Hope to see you soon, write back. Love Ya lots!

Love,

Ginny.

Love ya lots? The hell? Man…I'll never understand women…oh well.

He spent the rest of his night, thinking about the youngest Weasley. Wondering what that comment; "lousy little…" meant.

__

Wait…does that mean they broke up? Hey…I might have a chance! …Wait…WHERE DID THAT COME FROM???

He could almost hear Ron's voice saying: _"WHAT?! Date my SISTER?! Are you nuts mate? You DO know that's crazy! Are you feeling alright?"_

But then, it changed, and he heard: _"Well…least it's not Dean…or Malfoy…eww…Look, if you like her fine, ask her out. Just don't hurt her or you won't have to worry about You-Know-Who killing you, because I'll get you first!"_

Funny…it's almost as if…I feel like I already know he's ok with it…I'll have to think about this…crap…I gotta pee…

Harry got off of his bed and went to his door silently. He opened it, and listened carefully. He heard the sounds of his Whale sized cousin Dudley snoring.

__

Screw whale…he sounds like a bloody elephant…

He snuck to the bathroom unheard. _Thank Merlin… _Upon his return to his room, he began to contemplate the end of the school year.

__

Perhaps I shouldn't have busted up Dumbledore's office…no…he kept that from me my entire life…he deserved it. Stupid prophesy…I don't want to kill anyone…ok…MAYBE I want to kill one person. Wait…is this normal? Of course it is. Everyone wants to kill someone or something at some point in their lives…it's weather or not they do it that matters. And now…I HAVE to kill someone. But what does it matter? Everyone relies on me because I'm the "Boy who lived". Yeah, well I didn't ask for it. I just want to be normal. Well…as normal as a wizard can get. Hell, so what if I off Voldie? As soon as he's gone, no one will have any use for me! They'll just toss me out like trash. That's the way they work!

His anger at the world was slowly rising. He didn't know it, but he was glowing too. Glowing with the power he had hidden inside of him. The power to change the world.

__

It doesn't matter if I win or not! What'll I get out of it huh? I can't relive my childhood or should I say, lack there of! I can't get my parents back! I can't get SIRIUS back! All I get would be more money…I DON'T NEED IT!! What the hell am I going to do with all of it huh?! It's not like I can by those things! You know what? I quit! They can find someone else to be their savior! I don't want any part of it anymore!

With that, the glow sent out a shockwave of power, felt by every wizard in the world. The boy named Harry Potter decided to think more on the subject the next day, so he turned out his lamp, and went to sleep…

Fin


End file.
